


Звонок; домик у причала; птицы

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Звонок раздаётся неожиданно. На часах два тридцать.





	Звонок; домик у причала; птицы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander; на попсовую цитату: «Позвони мне, когда будет совсем плохо. Будем курить вместе. Даже если бросили. Даже если друг друга»

Звонок раздаётся неожиданно. На часах два тридцать, на другом конце тишина – и вот она более чем ожидаема. Гинтоки кладёт трубку в два тридцать две.  
На этот старый причал давно не ходят, разве что искатели приключений да впечатлительные подростки; если подумать, одни и те же люди. У причала – старый покосившийся домик, похожий на перевёрнутую коробку, к которой приклеили узкое крыльцо и навес. Вода поднимается дважды в неделю, заливая причал; если в такие дни свесить руку с крыльца, вода унесёт её за собой.  
На крыльце – ожидаемо, вновь – застыла фигура, и в напряжении плеч – всё то же, ожидаемо, ожидание. Вверх вьётся тонкая серая полоса, едва видная за пеленой дождя. Гинтоки идёт на неё – на них – и мокрый песок тянет ноги, замедляет шаги. Вода стирает за ним следы; сразу за ним.  
Мокрые лопатки, обтянутые тканью, жестки, и тепло тела настигает неспешно. Гинтоки смотрит на небо сквозь прогнившие доски навеса. Дождь огибает старый покосившийся домик, похожий на перевёрнутую коробку, и теперь огибает и их. Это место – чекпойнт в игре, забытая станция из фильма про зомби, где остались еда, ночлег и пара волшебных пушек; с помощью них можно спасти мир и выиграть; нет. Этого места не существует при свете дня, оно выскребает себя из сумерек с наступлением ночи.  
Фигура – за спиной, у спины, спиной к спине – рядом молчит, и одно присутствие говорит её громче. Сбоку, откуда не ждёшь, выгнутая назад, возникает рука – рукав съехал к локтю, повис мокро и тяжело; в пальцах, как предложение – сигарета. Крепкий горький табак, плохая бумага, самая дешёвая марка; на месте фильтра неровный излом; крошки табака липнут к губам, к губам влагой от края – чужие губы. Гинтоки докуривает до середины и возвращает, словно в шутку поменяв руку; но задержки нет – её нет и на мгновение. Гинтоки жмётся лопатками ближе.  
Он, конечно, не шутит; так же, как угадывает дыхание на конце провода в два тридцать, тридцать один, тридцать два; как находит старый покосившийся домик. Его ведёт красная кровавая нить, на концах этой нити тетрадь в зелёной обложке: твёрдые края, песочного цвета листы; его каракули, чужой жёсткий уверенный почерк; незавершённый, незавершаемый счёт.  
Гинтоки дышит – на счёт, этот самый – и где кончается его вдох, начинается выдох. Ночь отсчитывает минуты, не боясь обсчитать, а он забывает время; ночь безлунная, тёмная – вокруг одна темнота. Шуршит дождь.  
Это ночь, которую нельзя переждать, нельзя ждать; Гинтоки никогда не ждёт звонков в два тридцать, молчания в тридцать один, тридцать два; не будь их – и вовсе о них забудет, так же крепко, как Такасуги – за его спиной, у спины, спиной к спине – рядом никогда не забыть о нём; поэтому иногда, когда Гинтоки смотрит в зеркало – отворачивается, словно тоже видит; словно; не видит.  
Дыхание замирает, не начинается вновь; лопатки жмут и жгут, клеймят и вплавляются, единят их в одно; Такасуги вдыхает вновь, и лёгкие расширяются, заполняются воздухом, он и дым заполняют Гинтоки, целиком, насовсем.  
Такасуги протягивает сигарету; Гинтоки берёт. Жёсткие мозоли жёстко царапают ему пальцы.  
Шелест – за спиной, у спины, спиной к себе – это птицы, прячущиеся в сенях ветвей; птицы бьют крыльями, щёлкают клювами; их лес затопило дождями, как затопило причал; шелест – это, конечно же, дождь, птицы – узор на юкате, неразличимый во мраке. Возможно, птиц нет.  
С крыльца утекают минуты и капли; если в такие дни свесить руку, вода унесёт её за собой, но уносит лишь время, неощутимое, неразличимое, словно живой камень за пазухой. Птицы – которых, может быть, нет – прячут яркие крылья в тумане; туман – это дым, его вкус, смешавшись с крошками и чужими губами, липнет к губам; кончается пачка: зелёная, твёрдые края, песочного цвета подложка, всё та же красная кровавая нить; дождь превращает жёсткий уверенный почерк в каракули.  
Близится утро.  
Раздаётся последний правильный вдох, начинается в тот же момент, когда кончается собственный выдох, и оно наступает; ни один – один, каждый сам по себе – не говорит «увидимся», им нечего видеть, ничего не разглядеть в стылой мгле. Старый покосившийся домик, похожий на перевёрнутую коробку, у причала, на который давно не ходят – разве что искатели приключений да впечатлительные подростки; если подумать, одни и те же люди – пропадает, как только они встают; но его по-прежнему огибает дождь; не до прощаний.

Звонок неожиданно, неизвестно когда – когда следующий раз; Гинтоки по-прежнему не ждёт, не считает дни: у него всегда было плохо с счётом – раздаётся в два тридцать.  
За окнами нет дождя.


End file.
